Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes
by littlekittyblaire
Summary: Ali is a total loner until she meets Oliver. Their relationship starts as friends but will it move on? Has cussing, violence,near rape, near death. Point being its not all happy and fairytailish. I hope you like it though this is all i can say without giving anything away. Contains mostly my characters some other vocaloid though.


"Class i would like to introduce our newest student, Oliver." Nadeshiko-sensei said intoruducing the young boy. I glanced up. No last name? Eh?! "Oliver..would you go sit next to Kagene-san please. Kagene-san raise your hand."

"Y-yes!" I raised my hand then lowered it as Oliver walked over to sit by me. I gasped finally seeing his bandages then looking away feeling SUPER guilty. I peeked back at him through the strands of my long hair and he was staring silently and emotionless at the naote book paper in front of him."D-do you need help?" I asked moving my hair from my face and looking at him. He didnt respond so i tried again "Oliver...do you need help?"

"Yes." He said quietly continuing to stare at the paper.

"Okay...do you know what your supposed to do?"

"No."

"Okay...well today's assignment is to write about your most prized possesion...but if you cant think of something then your supposed to draw a picture of your favorite place."

"Oh." Oliver said and he started writing. I sighed and looked at my blank paper. I dont have a prized possesion and i have no favorite place...god this sucks so much."

* * *

After class

* * *

I slowly trudged home immediently after school not bothering to bring my books with me. I sighed and thought back to class. Oliver looked...sad..? His face was so emotionless is was making me feel slightly sad..wait...is that...EH?!

"Oliver!" I yelled waving my arm above my head. The blonde turned to me and stopped walking. I jogged up to him.

"You heading home or something?"

"No"

"then where are you going?"

"I dont know." Oliver said. He's still so emotionless.

"You wanna go get some ice cream with me then?"

"I dont know."

I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the closest basken robins there was"Well come on, itll be my treat!"

* * *

At Basken Robins

* * *

"So..." I sad akwardly sitting down at one of the tables. I had gotten Chocolate ice cream where as Oliver got Vanilla. Total opposites. "Ummmm i noticed you have a british accent...you from Britan?"

"Yes." Oliver replied.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ummmm..." I looked at Olivers face, he was staring at his Ice cream emotionless...i have to start up a conversation...but...how? I got it!"So Oliver...Do you sing?"

"Yes."

"What kind of music."

"Alot."

I sighed defeated, staring at my ice cream.

"Oh look its Book worm and new kid. How'd you get those bandages new kid, get beat up in a fight or somethin' ya' little wuse,"

"What do you want Yukari?" I snapped glaring at the rich red-headed snob.

"I was just here for some ice-cream...but since your here as well i may as well have fun before you leave."

I stood up and glared at her, raising my ice-cream cone i smashed it in her face, then i grabbed Oliver's wrist and towed him out of the ice-cream shop.

"God i hate her!" i yelled slamming my fist into the ground when we stopped at the park. I layed down and rolled onto my stomache closing my eyes. "She thinks she owns us all...its just so annoying! I try to behave in front of everyone, to be how im expected to be but then that bitch comes and always finds ways to make me snap." I suddenly heard quiet laughing and peeked at Oliver from behind my eyelashes. It was him. I sat up and crawled closer to him stopping a foot away. "Whats so funny?"

"You..."Oliver giggled. I glared teasingly at him.

"Didnt know i was so funny."

"Hilarious...!"

"Well then.." I jumped up and attack hugged him causing him to laugh louder. I smirked then started laughing as well. After a few minutes of continuous laughing and hug attacks we finally cooled down and were trying to catch our breath. I wiped tears from my eyes and looked at Oliver, he was smiling and wiping tears from his eyes as well. "I didnt know you had it in you to laugh so much." I teased.

"Im shy at first but once i get to know someone i guess i tend to loosen up...but its ussually if i trust them first.."

"Then you must trust me alot. What did that, huh?"

"The way you stood up for yourself to that girl when she was being rude."

"Oh..." I smiled shyly "I was just doing what that girl deserved..honestly iv'e never snapped that badly..." I guess i felt protective over oliver. "By the way Oliver...uh how old are you? Cuz if you didnt already know that class...well its for graes for 5 through 8...so yeah..."

"Im twelve. You?" Oliver said finishing his ice cream and throwing the small plastic bowl and spoon away.

"Oh..im eleven..." He's a year oklder than me...wow...

"I thought you were older than that. You dont look eleven."

"Everybody makes that mistake at first. Sometimes its thirteen and others its fourteen. I guess i just look older which will probably suck later on but for now whatever."

"Oh."

"Hey you wanna sing a song? I think you would be an amazing singer...you wanna try it?"

"Sure.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
Mad world"

I blinked a couple times amazed. His voice...its so sad...I smiled. "That was amazing Oliver."

"Thankyou. Uh..."

"Yeah oliver?" I ask.

"I only actually know your last name..."

"Oh! My name is Ali!" I smiled and hug attacked him again catching him off guard so we both go tumbling. I start cracking up at his expression and lay on my back staring at the white puffy clouds. Oliver layed down next to me i smiled closing my eyes and started humming to myself. After a few minutes i heard Oliver get up. I peeked at him with one eye and he froze, grass in his hand, aimed at me. I smirked and got up grabbing a handful of grass behind my back i quickly threw it at him and ran away laughing as he tried to catch up with me. Then i noticed it was getting dark and looked at Oliver "Im sorry if i dont get home soon i'll get in trouble."

"Okay." Oliver said his face perfectly emotionless. I suddenly had a bad feeling that something would happen to him if i left him here.

"Come on...I'll walk you home."

* * *

Im going to update this story at least a couple times a week so dont get mad if it isnt ubdated every day. Tha ks and i hope you like the story so far. oh and heres the links for the songs (Mad world and the song Ali was humming.)

watch?v=55BuJ_MWFE0&list=PLNm-o6n7GwVLr24UJJFJF2Au4d35If1x M

( Mad world)

watch?v=pA9m4Tz8Zfw&list=PLNm-o6n7GwVLr24UJJFJF2Au4d35If1x M

(everytime we touch. Yes its olivers version but i really love this so yeah)


End file.
